


To the girl who saved me from myself

by anyakoku



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy birthday Eli!, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: Nozomi wants to talk with Eli, but she's being more vague about it than usual. Takes place in their first year.





	

To the girl that saved me from myself

"Meet me on the bench in front of the school at 5:30 PM."

That was what the letter Nozomi had given her said. Nothing else, and nothing more. Eli had pondered over the simplicity of the message ever since her fellow first year had given it to her earlier that day. It was typical of her to be slightly vague in the way she worded things, though this certainly took the cake when it came to that.

Here she was though, standing in front of Otonokizaka at 5:27 PM, just three minutes before Nozomi said to meet her. The blonde gave the letter one final look before she began making her way over to the aforementioned bench, just to see if there was more to it than she initially believed. As expected though, it was the same as it had been since that morning.

"Nozomi had better have a good explanation for this.." she muttered under her breath. Eli knew that Nozomi meant well with whatever it was that she did, even if her methods weren't always the most practical. Though withholding information from her was certainly nothing she had ever done before.

With a final stride, the bench came into view, and on it sat not Nozomi, but a small envelope. Eli frowned. "Could you not even come to meet me right away?" She asked aloud, despite knowing she would receive no answer. She glanced at her watch.

5:28 PM.

She sighed. Nozomi still had two minutes to show herself, so maybe she had been a bit hasty in her thoughts. Nevertheless, the blonde took a seat on the bench before her and examined the envelope. It was similar to the one she had been given that very morning, and upon flipping it over, she saw that it bore her name as well. Without a moment's hesitation, Eli quickly tore it open to find a folded sheet of paper inside. 

"To the girl who saved me from myself..." it started, Eli already confused by its words.

"Thank you for being there when no one else was. I know you didn't mean to, but it just seemed to have worked out that way. Thank you for letting me reach out to you when you wouldn't let others."

Eli couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in her heart, having just recently become aware of how cold she had come across to most.

"Thank you for agreeing to get that first parfait with me." The letter continued. "I never would have taken you for a chocolate lover at first glance, so I'm glad I could learn a little more about you."

A faint pink hue graced her cheeks.

"Thank you for letting me be your friend. You were the first I'd had in years."

"Nozomi..." Eli muttered, her cheeks reddening. Nozomi had mentioned a lack of friends for a recent while, but she had never said anything about it being years since she had one.

"But most of all..." the letter ended there. Eli flipped the paper over to see if there was something on the back, but it was blank. It wasn't until a shadow cast itself over her that she realized the reason for the abrupt ending. Looking up, Eli saw Nozomi standing above her, eyes somewhat wet. 

Not a word was said as the Russian slowly stood up to better face her friend. Without warning though, the purple haired first year pulled the blonde into a tight hug. 

"Nozomi..."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a NozoEli fic for Eli's birthday, but this kinda ended up being more Nozomi centric? oops
> 
> I felt like writing about them in the first year too since I haven't really seen many fics centered around that year (unless they exist and I just don't dig deep enough for them)


End file.
